Cake Disasters
by IchigoChocoChan
Summary: Tsuzuki got hisoka to buy him cakes! And lots of it! Hisoka goes home to rest and comes back to Tsuzukis apartment only to find him on the floor in pain!What should hisoka do? Whats wrong with tsuzuki? Hope you enjoy it! I don't own the story! - Ichigo
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is IchigoChocoChan! This is my first fan fiction so please forgive me if it isn't any good.

* * *

><p>"Hisokaaa!" Tsuzuki ran up to him while waving his arms around like a maniac. "Nee Hisoka! Can I borrow some mon." Before Tsuzuki could finish saying anything Hisoka had already glared at him for-what seemed like the tenth time already.<p>

"Tsuzuki, I'm not going to let you borrow money from me unless you pay off your debt and the money you owe me! So forget about trying to grab my money 'cause you're not getting a cent out of me! So go away and let me work or Tatsumi's going to have both our heads!" While Hisoka was screaming his head off in frustration Tsuzuki simply watch Hisoka blow his head off.

"So, are you going to let me borrow money?" Tsuzuki, oblivious to the whole conversation, asked with puppy dog eyes while trying to look desperate.

Hisoka sighed. "Why do you need money anyway? Don't you have your own salary?"

"But I used my money on chocolate éclairs, apple pies, devil's food cake, strawberry cake, red velvet cake and cupcakes! And they're so expensive so I don't have any more money!" Tsuzuki whined, "And there is a new cake shop that just opened up sand they're having a sale and they have really good cakes!"

"Tsuzuki I'm not going to lend."

"Please! Please! Please! Hisokaaa, if I don't have my cakes I'm going to die! I'll love you forever and be your bestest friend and I'll never bother you again and and and…" Hisoka sighed. _I'm never going to get any work done if he keeps this up._

"Fine, but only if you finish half of the work on top of your desk." Hisoka pointed to the piles and piles of paper on his partner's desk.

"Really? Hisoka you promise okay! You better not break your promise! Yay, Hisoka's going to buy me cake!"

Few Hours later...

"Hi. So. Ka!Hurry or they're going to run out!" Tsuzuki ran to the shop as fast as his legs could take him. Hisoka followed behind. Compare to the pace Tsuzuki was going, it seemed as if Hisoka himself was walking at a snail's pace.

"Oi Tsuzuki! Look in front." But he was too late. His partner had bumped into a poll and was already on the ground clutching his head.

"Itai! My poor head! I'm losing brain cells!" Tsuzuki whined while clutching his pounding head.

"Baka! You don't have brain cells to begin with!" Hisoka yelled.

"Waa! Hisoka's being mean to me!"

"Hurry up or you won't get a single cent out of me" Hisoka walked toward the shop with Tsuzuki behind still clutching his head.

"Hi Welcome to Mimi's bakery!" A worker greeted the two male at the door.

As soon as the two partners stepped up to the counter Tsuzuki immediately started to drool.

"Welcome, what can I get for you today?" A worker from behind the counter stepped up and asked.

"Ummmmmm..."

"Hurry Tsuzuki there are people waiting to get theirs."Hisoka groaned as all of the people's emotions pasted through him like a cold, icy gust of wind. He shivered.

"Um, Hisoka? Are you sure I can get anything?" Tsuzuki asked as he gave Hisoka his ever so famous puppy dog eyes that even Tatsumi had to give in to.

"Yes! So hurry it up!"

"Okay! Then I want three apple pies, two cheese cake, a fruit cake, a triple chocolate fudge cake, a carrot cake, a pumpkin pie, two strawberry cakes, and a coconut cream cake!" By the time Tsuzuki had finished his order Hisoka had his mouth dropped.

"Okay and your total is 18,000 yen but since we have a fifty percent sale today your new total is 9,000 yen." While Hisoka gave the cashier the money he thought, _There goes my hard earned money. _He sighed as he slowly walked out of the shop with an over exited Tsuzuki.

On their way to Tsuzuki's apartment Tsuzuki yelled "Sankyuu Hishoka!" while stuffing his face with the extra cupcakes he got along with the twelve bags of cakes.

"Tsuzuki, are you sure you're going to be able to finish all of this?"

"Yup! I'm going to eat all of them when I get home!" Tsuzuki drooled at the thought of all the fun he was going to have.

"Just watch one day you're going to end up in the medical facility with Watari if you keep this up."

"No I won't!" Tsuzuki quickly waved goodbye as he ran to his apartment, of course tripping on the way up to his apartment.

The Next Morning…

"Tsuzuki! I'm here to pick you up!" Hisoka, standing outside of Tsuzuki's door, waited impatiently. "Tsuzuki? Tsuzuki! Open the door!" Hisoka turned the door knob expecting it to be locked only to find it the exact opposite of what he thought. Hisoka went around the apartment trying to find his partner. Suddenly Hisoka felt strong emotions emitting from the bedroom. He immediately rushed toward the door and flung it opened. When he got there he found Tsuzuki on the ground clutching his stomach in pain. In a matter of seconds he was at his partner's side and was trying to help him up.

"Tsuzuki are you okay? What's wrong?" Hisoka tried to help his partner up. "Come on try to stand I'm taking you too Watari."

"Itai, Hisoka." Tsuzuki clutched his stomach in pain, crying. This was the second time Hisoka saw Tsuzuki cry so he immediately panicked. Hisoka grabbed his phone in a panic and dialed Watari's number.

"_Hello? Bon? " _Watari answered sleepily "_What's wrong?"_

"It's Tsuzuki. I found him this morning clutching his stomach in pain. Can you come and help?"

"_I'll be there in a jiff. Just try to stop him from moving too much okay?_" Watari hung up and quickly got his medical items.

"Tsuzuki it's going to be okay" Hisoka reassured his ailing partner. Hisoka stroked Tsuzuki's damp hair hoping it would help calm the pain. "Tsuzuki you're going to be fine okay?" Tsuzuki gave a weak nod and slowly lost conscious.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Dont worry it won't finish there! Another chapters on its way! (Just writtersblock T.T)-Ichgo (chocos's writting her own)(i need help to decide whats going to happen next so please review or mail me to hear my ideas!)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

My chapter 2 is kinda short but I still hope you enjoy it!~

* * *

><p>Watari closed the door to Tsuzuki's room as quiet as he can. He walked up to Hisoka and sighed.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" Hisoka had so many thoughts running through his head, all about Tsuzuki's well being.

Watari sighed again. "Food poisoning" was all Watari said before he started mumbling about his new potion he was going to try on Tsuzuki.

Hisoka stopped all thoughts the moment Watari said those two words. He immediately stomped into Tsuzuki's room only to see him awake and playing with a stuffed rabbit. (AN: the book said someone randomly left it there so I don't know whose it is…)

"Hi Hisoka!" Hisoka punched Tsuzuki's head. "Wahhhh what was that for? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You baka! I told you not to eat every single one of those cakes and now look at you. You're in bed because of food poisoning! What kind of idiot eats till he gets food poisoning!" Tsuzuki finally uncovered his ears but still kept his hands near them just in case.

"I'm sorry! It's just that they're soooooooo good I couldn't resist! I saved you a cupcake though! Isn't that nice! It took me all my strength not to go after that cupcake you know! Aren't you at least proud of me about that?" Hisoka couldn't believe his ears! Was saving a measly cupcake that important! Out of all the things Tsuzuki got he only saved Hisoka a measly cupcake; not that he cared for sweets himself; but a measly cupcake out of all the things Tsuzuki ate.

"You…You… inconsiderate idiot! I'm never worrying about you again! You can go die for all I care!" Hisoka slammed the door shut and stormed to his work place.

" *sniff* *sniff* Hisoka's angry at me again." Tsuzuki sighed. What should I do he thought. Just then he heard his door open up.

"Tsuzuki! Are you still alive?" Watari yelled from the doorway. He started to walk toward Tsuzuki's doorway.

"Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?" Tsuzuki wondered why he wouldn't be. It's not like food poisoning can kill a shinigami right?

"Oh then I guess bon didn't kill you. I was sure he'd eat your head for sure by the way he stormed out of your house." Watari pulled up a chair next to Tsuzuki's bed. He set the brown paper bag with something inside down on the table next to the bed right where Tsuzuki can see it. Of course Tsuzuki watched the whole actions. And like the person he is Tsuzuki couldn't help but be curious.

"What's in the bag?" Tsuzuki tried to open the bag but Watari grabbed it before Tsuzuki opened it.

"Oh nothing of your interest. Just a red velvet cupcake I just whipped up. But in your condition I don't think you can eat it." Watari pretended to put on a sad face.

"I want it! I want it! I'm feeling better now! " Tsuzuki would jump if he wasn't sitting on a bed.

"You sure?" Tsuzuki nodded his head up and down enthusiastically. "Ok you can have it." He gave the cupcake to Tsuzuki. Hehehe this is better than I thought. Watari smirked on the inside as Tsuzuki took a bite. In a matter of seconds Tsuzuki had already devoured the cake. Instantly a puff of smoke was seen. Watari coughed. " Tsuzuki you ok?"

"No I'm not! What the heck was that?" Watari stared at the bed trying to look for Tsuzuki. Instead he found himself having a staring contest with a rabbit!

* * *

><p>That's the chapter! Hope you like it! I know it's short... T.T I'm trying to think of what to do for the next chapter! but i hope it's going to be funny!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you staring at me for? What do I have crumbs on my face." Tsuzuki tried to wipe his face with his hand but instead felt a soft small bundle of fur touch him. He stared in the direction his hand was suppose to be but found a furry white paw instead. "Wah!.. "What did you do to me!?" Tsuzuki jumped on Watari attempting to claw his eyes out. Watari caught Tsuzuki just in time before he could do any damage. (Not that Tsuzuki could do anything as a bunny .)

"Now. Now. Tsuzuki this wasn't supposed to happen. I'll try to find the antidote for it right away so till then bye!" Watari rushed out of the apartment in a blink of an eye. Of course in that process he left the door opened… Slightly… Tsuzuki sighed. What was he going to do? He can't go to the bureau in this condition. Tsuzuki silently cursed Watari as he decided to clear his mind with a walk. (AN: In this case a hop?)

Tsuzuki quickly hopped towards the slight opened door and onto the busy streets. Because of all the hustling and bustling, no one found it odd that a bunny was hopping down the streets. "What should I do? I can't go to work like this! Mou! Me and my stupid stomach!" Tsuzuki was so busy mumbling that he didn't see where he was going. This resulting in him smacking into someone's leg. "Ah! Shimata! I'm sorry I didn't know where….! " Tsuzuki quickly covered his mouth once he realized that a rabbit talking wasn't not the slight bit normal. Just then, Tsuzuki felt himself being lifted off the ground.

He then came face to face with a pair of silver eyes. "Shimata! Muraki!" Shouted Tsuzuki as he wiggled around trying to free himself. "My. My. Am I really so famous that even animals know who I am?" Muraki chuckled and peered closely at the rabbit. "Hmmmm. You have the exact shade of eyes as my Tsuzuki."

"I am Not your Tsuzuki!" Tsuzuki bunny then realized what he said and covered his mouth in shock.

"My. My. How wonderful you are my Tsuzuki. But I wonder how you got into this predicament." Muraki chuckled and started walking towards home.

"I'm not going to tell you anything! " Tsuzuki started squirming, aiming to be released.

" Well it doesn't matter if you tell me or not. Now Tsuzuki shall we go home?" Muraki shuffled Tsuzuki till he was in a slightly better position but still had a firm grip on Tsuzuki.

"Home?" Tsuzuki questioned tilting his head cutely.

Muraki's eyes glinted evilly. "Why my home of course."

Tsuzuki meeped and wrestled harder to get out of Muraki's grip.

I'm sorry for the loooooooong wait. T.T I have been so out of it and cannot produce a chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy it !


End file.
